


Право любить

by alicewinter_ao3



Series: Knights of the Forty Islands [2]
Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Nochnoy Dozor | Watch Series - All Media Types, Rycari Soroka Ostrovov | Knights of the Forty Islands - Sergei Lukyanenko, Дозоры, Рыцари сорока островов
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: Они заслужили право любить друг друга
Relationships: Dimka/Inga
Series: Knights of the Forty Islands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101500





	Право любить

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву специально для команды fandom Miry Lukyanenko 2019
> 
> //
> 
> Таймлайн для Димы и Инги — через десять лет после событий книги

Вот уже пару месяцев Инга впервые за долгое время наслаждалась жизнью. Старые страхи все еще не отступили, но она научилась с ними жить. Она с жадностью поглощала знания и училась управлять силой, твердо решив присоединиться к Ночному Дозору. Ей нравилось думать, что так она приносит пользу. Но сегодня Инга особенно вымоталась. Они разучивали Пресс, и это отняло много сил.

В квартире было тихо. Она скинула босоножки и бесшумно прошла в ванную, спеша оказаться под душем. Горячая вода приятно расслабляла мышцы. Инга провела руками по плечам, слегка массируя. Затем спустилась дальше, задев чувствительную грудь, по изгибу талии к низу живота, воскрешая в памяти прикосновения и поцелуи любимого человека. Инга отчаянно скучала, но Диму не отпускало море, и последний месяц он пропадал на учениях. Он тоже оказался Иным, хотя и слабым. Максимум пятый уровень силы. Это объясняло, почему Дима видел то, чего не должен, но не чувствовал сумрак так, как Инга. Он прошел инструктаж, но не загорелся работой в Дозоре, подобно ей.

Тем вечером, когда оба узнали о существовании Иных, они впервые были близки. Инга помнила, как они оказались в сумраке и словно другими глазами увидели друг друга. Мир вокруг утратил краски, в волосах тут же запутался ледяной ветер, по телу забегали мурашки. Дима недоуменно оглядывался вокруг, пытаясь понять, что происходит, а Инга лишь улыбалась. Она была счастлива, что они вместе. Что ни инопланетяне, ни сумрак не смогли их разлучить. Сделав осторожный шаг, Инга приблизилась к Диме и взяла за руку, переплетая пальцы. Он поднял на нее глаза и улыбнулся, притягивая к себе. От его прикосновений по телу расходились волны острого, чувственного наслаждения, недостижимого в реальности. Сумрак смазывал цвета, выводя на первый план чувства и ощущения. Здесь все было острее, ярче, контрастируя с серостью вокруг. Сердце Инги билось часто-часто. А затем Дима поцеловал ее. Его горячие губы неторопливо скользили по ее, обещая вечность впереди, и казалось, что большего счастья просто не может быть. Они вынырнули в реальность, продолжая целоваться, отдаваясь поглотившей их страсти, стараясь быстрее освободиться от одежды.

Инга знала, что сегодня Дима должен быть дома, с недавнего времени они жили вместе, но пока не хотела его будить. Завернувшись в полотенце, она вышла из душа. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, прошла в спальню и застыла в дверях, улыбаясь. Дима спал, зарывшись в подушки. Она какое-то время просто стояла, а затем не удержалась, забралась к нему, такому теплому ото сна.

Нежному.

Дима, еще не до конца проснувшись, притянул Ингу за талию к себе. Она провела рукой по его щеке.

— Привет, — прошептал Дима, так и не открывая глаз.

Вместо ответа Инга поцеловала его. Долго. Сладко. Прижимаясь всем телом. Она не ожидала, что так соскучится, но, прикоснувшись к Диме, не смогла сдержаться, будто желая вобрать его в себя без остатка.

— Я скучала.

Дима тихо рассмеялся.

— Я тоже, — они лежали обнявшись, и Дима лениво вырисовывал замысловатые узоры на предплечье Инги. — Как дела в школе?

— Эй, — Инга засмеялась, поднимаясь на локте, толкая его в бок. — Я, между прочим, делаю успехи, — она горделиво подняла подбородок.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но все равно сейчас ты простая школьница, а вот я...

Инга не дала ему договорить, усаживаясь сверху. Полотенце упало, и она почувствовала, как сильные руки тут же сжали ее бедра. Задев тонкое кружево трусиков, Дима с силой провел руками вверх, прослеживая линию до талии. Инга смущенно заправила локон за ухо. Он потянул ее на себя, а затем перевернулся, оказываясь сверху. И поцеловал. Протяжно, неторопливо, так, что внутри нее что-то екнуло, а между ног стало мокро и горячо. Его губы нашли чувствительное местечко за ухом, и Дима вдохнул запах Инги: черника и ваниль. Ее руки скользили по его спине. Он перевел на нее взгляд. Инга потянулась губами к Диме, не разрывая зрительный контакт, и поцеловала. Но тут же застонала, чувствуя, как его пальцы, закончив путь по внутренней стороне бедра, подцепили край ее трусиков. От этой ласки было почти больно. Движения Димы были легкими и невесомыми, но в то же время распаляли все больше, заставляя впиваться в его плечи пальцами. Он дразнил Ингу, не давая ей ни шанса утолить голод. Дима отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в ее замутненные желанием глаза, и усмехнулся — он добивался именно этого. А после, отодвинув кружево, вошел.

Резко.

Одним сильным толчком.

Заставив еще сильнее впиться ему спину.

Инга коротко вскрикнула и замерла, привыкая к новым ощущениям. Поцеловав ее, Дима начал двигаться. Нарочито медленно, заставляя изнывать от желания, не позволяя двигаться навстречу. Он тормозил, а Инга все убыстрялась и слегка постанывала, неспособная скрыть, как сильно его хочет. Она шептала какие-то бессвязные глупости, прося не останавливаться, все быстрее двигая бедрами, и только тогда Дима ускорился, только тогда его толчки стали резче.

Неистовей.

Глубже.

Почти до боли.

Инга кусала его плечо, обхватив ногами за талию, ощущая, как он заполняет ее. Она оттягивала оргазм из последних сил. Но, стоило понять по едва заметно изменившейся интенсивности движений, по шумному дыханию, что Дима тоже близок, она отпустила себя. Больше не сдерживаясь, прижавшись всем телом, она почувствовала внутри его излившееся наслаждение и закричала.

Спустя несколько тягучих секунд Дима, тяжело дыша, откинулся на подушки. Они лежали не двигаясь. Оба были словно оголенный нерв. Тело горело от прикосновений, и, казалось, дотронься — и весь ураган эмоций вырвется наружу.

Когда дыхание немного выровнялось, Инга положила голову Диме на плечо. Ноги все еще слегла дрожали, но напряжение потихоньку отпускало.

— Я рада, что ты наконец дома, — прошептала она.

— Я тоже.

Инга закрыла глаза. Дима, конечно, утром будет ворчать, что это нечестно и что он всю ночь не мог пошевелиться, боясь ее разбудить. Но Инга знала: он любит ее. Так же сильно и полно, как она его.

Они прошли этот путь до конца.

Они заслужили право любить друг друга.


End file.
